Cake
|gemwname = Cake, ⅔ cake, Slice of cake |examine = A plain sponge cake. |weight = 0.3 }} Cake is a food that players can make with level 40 Cooking and yields 180 experience. Cake heals up to 33.3 life points per bite. Each cake is consumed in 3 bites, making a total of 99.9 life points recovered. This makes cake a poor food choice for Player-killing or Combat; however, it's a good choice for training Thieving or Agility. When one bite from a cake is consumed, the cake is named 2/3 cake and named Slice of cake after 2 bites. The cake can only be bought, cooked or pickpocketed in its whole form, however you can buy 2/3 cake and Slice of cake from the Grand Exchange. Dropping monsters Cooking To make a cake, use an egg, a bucket of milk, and a pot of flour with a cake tin, to make an uncooked cake, then use the uncooked cake on a cooking range. With level 50 cooking, players may then use a chocolate bar on the cake to make chocolate cake. You may also add chocolate dust to a cooked cake. Failing to cook the cake will result in a burnt cake. The easiest way for free to play players to make many cakes quickly is to: first clear your inventory, go to Taverley, and pick 28 wheat from the farm in the far south of the town. Next, go to the windmill just north of the field, and go up the stairs, putting the wheat into the hopper. Then go downstairs (the flour bin should be full) and grab the pots that respawn in the mill. If you are in a hurry, you can always buy pots from the chef just north of the mill. Then, deposit the flour into the bank next to the mill. Repeat this to fill your inventory with flour. Next, with a full inventory of empty buckets (there is one respawning bucket there, but it's best to bring your own), head to the cow farm in east Lumbridge. There, fill all of the buckets with milk and deposit them in the bank chest in the training grounds. Afterwards, travel to Fred the Farmer's chicken coop in northern Lumbridge and fill your inventory with eggs. Deposit the eggs in your bank and head to Lumbridge. Next, purchase 7 cake tins from the general store and head the bank just north of the store. From there you can withdraw 7 of each ingredient (pot of flour, bucket of milk, and eggs) and make raw cakes. In Lumbridge Castle there is a cooking range, where you can quickly cook all of your cakes. Deposit all cakes (you can either sell the burnt cakes for 1 coin, or drop them) and all empty pots/buckets, then repeat. For members the easiest way to make cakes is to go to a Player-Owned house with a range, water source, shelves and an Oak larder (or up). You can find everything you need in the kitchen, and it's free, and unlimited in supply. Thieving With level 5 Thieving, cakes may be stolen from the bakery stalls in Ardougne, Keldagrim and Taverley . However after stealing from the Baker's stalls, you can't buy from or sell to them for some while, or they will call for the guards (unless you have a Vial of stench (a)). Cakes are commonly used in thieving as a cheap alternative to food such as lobsters. 2/3 cake and slice of cake 2/3 cake is obtained by eating a bite of a cake, and a slice of cake is what is left of a full cake after eating two bites. They have two and one uses left, respectively, each bite healing 266 life points. It is not possible to add a chocolate bar to the 2/3 cake and slice of cake to create their respective Chocolate cake items. Two cake slices can be found on Moss Giant Island, which is the only known spawn point. A cake slice can sometimes be found inside barrels. de:Torte fi:Cake nl:Cake Category:Food Category:Items on reward scrolls